


kokichi gets revenge (it backfires)

by dangan_fluff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Tickling, aka kokichi dies again, this is a fuckload of self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangan_fluff/pseuds/dangan_fluff
Summary: see title





	kokichi gets revenge (it backfires)

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr @dangan_fluff !!!

Kaede was practicing the piano when she felt two hands poke at her sides, startlig her out of her practice. She jumped nearly two miles high at the sensation, and turned around to see none other than Kokichi with a devilish smirk on his face.

“Kokichi! What’re you doing! I was in the middle of practicing!”

“Nishishi, consider this my revenge!”

“Wait, d-don’t! I- GAH!”

Kokichi tackled her and positioned his weight above her on the ground, sparing no time in marcilessly clawing at her stomach.

“K-KOKICHI STAHAHAHAP!” He danced his fingers alond her sides as if he was playing the piano, being so delicate yet so cruel at the same time.

“Now it’s my turn to play you like the piano, nishishi!”

“NOHOHOHO! I’M SOHOHOREEHEEY”

“Hmph, luckily for you I’ve still got four other victim to get to, so I’m gonna cut this short. See ya, Kayayday!” He leaped off of her and sprinted out of the room in order to find his next victim. Kaede just lay there on the ground, panting and bewildered at what just happened. She sighed and lifted herself off the ground, dusting off her skirt and sitting back at her piano.

~~~~~~~~

Kokichi snuck into Miu’s lab to see her fiddling with some new invention of hers as usual. Not even bothering to hide his presence, he slammed the door behind him, making sure that Miu knew he was there.

“EEEEK! What the hell was that for, asshole!” she cowered, “You scared the crap outta me!”

“I came to show you my new invention!” Kokichi beamed, pulling a white feather out of his pocket. “I call it the Tickle Machine 3000!”

“That’s just a feather you fuckin’ moron! There’s nothing special about that!”

“God, you’re such a stickler for the details. Maybe that’s why no one likes a fat whore like you.”

“W-What’re you gonna do with that thing anyway? Is that why you came here?! To tickle torture the hell outta me?!” she exclaimed.

“Wow, for a dumb whore pig you actually got something right for once!”

“Wait, really?! Don’t tell me this is revenge for the other day!”

Without saying anything, Kokichi charhed and pounced on her, ruthlessly tickling her with the feather he brought. He dusted it under her arms, on her navel, and even her neck and ears. Each location had Miu going hysterical, howling with laughter.

“STOHOHOP IHIHIT YOU LITTLE SHIHIT!”

“Why should I? A whore bitchlet like you deserves to be punished!”

“NAHAHAHA FUHUHUCK!”

Kokichi sighed, finally stepping off of her. “Today’s your lucky day: I’m letting you go! But just for now, nishishi! That’s two down, three to go!” Kokichi ran out of the room once again in pursuit of his next victim.

“Stupid little shota…” Miu mumbled to herself, picking herself off the ground and resuming her work on her invention.

~~~~~~~~

Kaito was walking past the courtyard on his way to the dorms to meet up with Shuichi. Just as he was about to enter the dorms he felt someone poking at his underarms, causing him to jolt and freeze in place.

“Nishishi, does Kaito Momota happen to be ticklish?”

Kaito whipped around to face Kokichi, “What the hell was that for?!”

“Revenge, duh!” Kokichi continued poking and prodding at every inch of Kaito’s torso, while the latter could do nothing but squirm in place.

“STAHAHAHAP YOU AHAHASS!”

He managed to get a grip on Kokichi and push him back, only for Kokichi to lunge at him and tackle him to the ground. Kokichi continued his ministrations from the ground, drawing random patterns and constellations against Kaito’s stomach.

“Hell no! This is what you get for torturing me the other day!”

Kokichi stopped when he looked through the windows of the dorms and saw Shuichi walking down the stairs, presumably coming out to meet Kaito.

“Well whaddya know, I see my next victim! Nice playing with ya spaceman!” Kokichi picked himself up and entered the dorms, leaving Kaito a flushed mess on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~

Once Kokichi entered the dorms he immediately pounced on Shuichi, who was completely unaware of the torment that Kokichi had put the others through.

“GAH! K-Kokichi! What’re you- EEK!”

“I’m getting revenge on everyone- yes, even you Shuichi- who tickled me the other day! And now it’s your turn!” Kokichi furiously spidered his fingers along Shuichi’s sides and stomach.

“KOKICHIHIHI STOHOHOP!”

“This is an interrogation! I’ll let you go, if you tell me what I want, kay?” Kokichi smiled miscievously. He slowed down his ministrations to allow Shuichi to speak, albeit through labored breaths.

“What do you wanna know?”

“Tell me where Rantaro is! Once you tell me where he is I’ll stop torturing you and torture him instead!”

“I-I can’t do that! I don’t even- EEP!”

Kokichi resumed tickling Shuichi, poking at the empty spaces between his ribs.

“Tell me where Rantaro is!”

“I DOHOHON’T KNOHOHOW!”

“Aw, you don’t? That’s a shame… guess I’ll just have to find him myself! Thanks anyway Shumai!” And with that Kokichi began to explore the campus in search of Rantaro.

~~~~~~~~

Eventually, Kokichi found Rantaro in the library along with Kirumi and Maki. Rantaro was sitting by himself, and Kokichi saw this as the perfect opportunity to strike. He used both of his hands to flutter his fingers along Rantaro’s sides from behind. While he was expecting a surprised reaction and a fit of laughter from the other boy, what he got instead was a confused look.

“Kokichi? Are you trying to-“

“This is revenge for the other day when all you guys held me down and tickled me!”

“Ah, I see. Well I hate to break it to you but I’m not ticklish.”

“N-No way! You have to be!”

“Nope, sorry.”

“That’s so unfair!”

“What’re you two talking about?” Kirumi asked, overhearing the exchange.

“Looks like Kokichi wanted revenge from when I tickled him the other day. Too bad I’m not ticklish?”

“That’s right. That must’ve been quite embarrassing for you, no?”

“S-Shut up!” Kokichi spat. “Are you ticklish?”

“I regret to inform you that I am not.” She replied.

“Neither am I.” Maki joined in.

Kokichi whipped his head back and forth, looking at the three people that surrounded him. “Maki? Well it’s not like I call if a professional killer- GAH!”

Kokichi was cut off by Rantaro poking him in the side.

“R-Rantaro!”

“Must suck being the only ticklish one here, huh?” he smirked, getting up from his seat.

“W-Wait! I didn’t- I mean!” Kokichi backed away from Rantaro’s wiggling fingers only to back into Kirumi.

“It seems you’re in a similar situation yet again, Kokichi. If it is requested of me to tickle you by the others, I’d be more than happy to.”

“Then Kirumi, would you help me tickle Kokichi? What about you, Maki?”

“Of course.” Kirumi replied.

“Sure.” Maki responded, a sadistic smile forming on her face.

“Wait! No! Not again!” Kokichi practically begged. He tried to escape but there was nowhere to go: he was surrounded by three people tauntingly wiggling their fingers at him.

Rantaro scooped Kokichi up and placed him on the ground, positioning himself over his hips. Kirumi held down his arms while Maki positioned herself by his feet, removing his shoes.

“Are you ready, Kokichi?”

“Nohoho!” he was reduced to a state of frantic laughter and begging, though the tickling had yet to even start yet.

“Three… two… One!” All at once, Rantaro slipped his hand underneath Kokichi’s shirt and began dancing his fingers all over the sensitive skin, Kirumi began teasing his neck with a featherduster she always kept on her and Maki furiously scribbled her fingers over Kokichi’s soles. It was absolute hell.

Rantaro was a master tickler, and Kirumi’s featherduster and Maki’s nimble fingers were merciless. Kokichi couldn’t even attempt to hold back his laughter; his senses were overloaded with the electrifying sensations shocking his entire body.

“AHAAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP IHIHIT! I CAN’T TAHAKE IHIHIT!”

“Should’ve thought about that before you came to get revenge on me.”

Rantaro picked up the pace and began scribbling at Kokichi’s underarms, effectively driving him insane. Kirumi continued to tease his neck and collarbone, while Maki continued her merciless assualt on his vulnerable soles.

Eventually, Kokichi’s face turned a deep shade of red and his movements became weak, signaling that it was time to stop. The three of them stood up, leaving Kokichi a panting and flushed mess on the ground.

“Well that settles that,” Rantaro began, “Know you know not to mess with me ever again, right Kokichi?”

Kokichi didn’t reply, he just lay on the ground in utter shock at what just happened. He had almost successfully gotten revenge on everybody, but no, Rantaro just had to be not ticklish. Then him, Maki and Kirumi just had to gang up on him and torture him again. Kokichi sighed to himself. Maybe getting revenge again wouldn’t be such a good idea…


End file.
